The Princess and the Trainer
by KayeBee
Summary: Princess Clarissa just turned seventeen and is expected to marry...soon. However, none of the men in the kingdom catch her eye until her father hires a new horse trainer, Jace Herondale. He is beautiful, sarcastic, smart, and totally off limits. Not to mention that King Morgenstern is dead-set on Sebastian Verlac courting his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I've also always loved writing and this will be a nice creative outlet for me outside of my required undergraduate writing assignments. I'm also totally in love with all of Cassandra Clare's works and decided to borrow her characters to create my own fantasy world. Let me know what you think! But also know that I may not care ;)

All human - Idris is ruled by King Morgenstern and it is time for Princess Clarissa to be married off. Though she has some promising prospects, none of them get her heart pounding like the new horse trainer, Jace Herondale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarissa Morgenstern arranged her curls around her shoulders the best she could. It never looked quite right but she had learned to accept that from a very young age. Sighing, Clary rose to her feet, careful not to trip on her emerald silk gown. Tonight was the night that her father had been waiting for since she was able to walk.

It was her seventeenth birthday. Today, she would walk into a ballroom full of eligible bachelors and have to choose one of them to spend the rest of her life with. Clary tried not to think of this as she tiptoed down the stone hallway, peeking in doorways looking for her best friend, Isabelle Lightwood.

Isabelle was cleaning a tall window in a guest room when Clary found her.

"I can't do it Isabelle." Clary immediately collapsed on the bed, startling Isabelle and making her roll her eyes in the process.

"Princess Clarissa, you have to. The king would lock you away and find your look-alike before he didn't let you marry." Isabelle was beautiful, even in her drab garments that all the help wore. Her dark hair hung loose around her shoulders and she was taller than any other lady Clary knew.

"Someone will catch your eye, I guarantee it."

"I don't need someone to catch my eye. I need someone to catch my heart." Rolling onto her stomach, Clary tried to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. "There isn't a man in this kingdom that I desire. Not to mention that I can't imagine being stuck in this castle for the rest of my life."

"You can travel, Clary. You know that your father likes you to speak with the other kingdoms." Isabelle continued her cleaning, watching Clary out of the corner of her eye. The Princess was so pale that she worried she would pass out where she laid.

"Traveling is not the same. You must still be a lady while traveling. I want a cottage in the woods where I can do as I wish without a single soul watching me." The wistful tone in Clary's voice caused Isabelle to roll her eyes, again. She couldn't imagine why anyone would rather live like a peasant than royalty.

"Will you walk me down to the ballroom? I don't think I will make it all the way there on my own. I may accidently wonder off to Scotland." Clary's eyes were hopeful as she gazed at the closest friend she had. Isabelle simply sighed and held out her hand.

"First, I must fix your hair. How your father lets you go without a ladies maid I will never know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ball turned out to be even more horrid than Clary had imagined. After being introduced by her father to the Idris court, she had been dancing endlessly with men of all ages and size. None of them were particularly charming except maybe Sebastian Verlac, whom Clary had danced with twice thus far. His fair hair and dark eyes gave him a boyish charm that caught female attention kingdom-wide.

"Would you care for another dance, Princess Clarissa?" Simon Lewis bowed as he held out his pale hand, smiling broadly, "I promise I won't step on your feet again."

Resisting the urge to sigh deeply, Clary accepted his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"So, Princess, have you been riding your beloved horse much this season? I hear your father hired the best horse trainer around these parts." Simon smiled easily at Clary as he spun her around. As small as she might be, he knew she could ride a horse with the best of them.

"Oh, yes!" Clary's mood lightened at the thought of her horse, Balios. He had been paired with her when they were both young and riding him was one of the most simple joys in her life. "I haven't been since we got the new trainer though." She frowned, "My father has kept me busy with my studies."

"Maybe we could ride together soon? I will try my best to keep up." Simon was kind and Clary could do nothing but smile and nod as the dance continued. Though she could see herself befriending Simon, she could never see him as anything else. There was no spark in her heart as she looked into his brown eyes.

"Excuse me, Princess, may I interrupt?" Clary looked up at the sound of her fathers voice and forced a smile onto her face.

"Of course, Father. I always have a dance saved for you."

Valentine Morgenstern swept his daughter away from Simon, his grip on her hand firm. "How has the night been going, dear daughter?"

Clary could tell by the tone of her fathers voice that he was not happy. She thought she had been hiding her boredom well, but obviously not well enough to fool her father.

"I did enjoy dancing with Mr. Verlac?" Clary hoped this would appease him.

"Ah, yes. Sebastian. His family has great relations with a few kingdoms out west. If you were to marry him, we could build some prosperous trade in Idris…"

The King's eyes glazed over as only they did when he was thinking about wealth. Since Clary's mother had passed away, money and power had become the things that he loved most in this world.

Sensing an opportunity to slip away, Clary grabbed it. "Father? Could I take a break to the stables? I have much to think about after tonight and you know how Balios helps calm my mind."

"Of course! So many suitors, so little time." The King walked away with pep in his step that wasn't there before. Obviously he thought Clary was finally seeing sense.

Clary slipped around guests as slyly as possible, sticking to the back wall until she made it to the front entrance. Slipping off her dreaded heels, Clary hiked up her dress and sprinted across the dark grounds to the stables at the edge of the tree line. Surely the trainer would be in his quarters by now. Or at least sneaking around the kitchens, grabbing at the food before it went out to the ball.

Clicking her tongue like she did to get Balios's attention, Clary crept down the middle of the dark stalls, hay crunching beneath her feet. She heard Balios's soft neigh and immediately turned to him. His sleepy eyes gazed at her warily.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you, Balios. You know how father can be." Stroking his neck, Balios relaxed and gently nipped at her shoulder. Obviously she was forgiven. "I will take you out tomorrow if it is the last thing I do."

"I was wondering when the Princess would make an appearance down here."

Clary jumped at the sound of the smooth voice coming from behind her. Whipping around, she caught her breath. Leaning against a wooden post was a young man bathed in moonlight. All sharp features and black clothes. His eyes shone golden even in the dark and his hair looked more like a halo than anything else she had yet to see on this earth. The look he was currently giving her was one of amusement, his lips tilting up at one corner in a small smirk.

Arrogance. That was something else that was shining off him.

"And who might you be? Lurking around in the shadows." Clary tried to keep her voice from shaking. He seemed too young to be the trainer, and yet Clary felt she would have known if he was from the castle. You don't just oversee someone who was so…beautiful. Balios didn't seem startled by his presence at least.

"I'm Jace Herondale," He bowed at the waist, lingering maybe a moment too long to be completely respectful. "trainer extraordinaire for the Idris Castle and all who inhabit it."

"You seem a bit too young to be a trainer extraordinaire already." Clary matched his tone with her own. "You can't be more than fifteen." She knew this wasn't true but decided that if he thought it was okay to startle a lady in the dead of night, she could be a bit insulting herself.

The impact was immediate. His hand flew to his heart and he mocked hurt. "I resent that, Princess Clarissa. I am at least two feet too tall to be fifteen." His tall stature attested to that all on its own. He was more attractive than any of the royal princes in the castle. His shoulders were also very broad. And his arms looked like they would be strong under all that tight, black clothing…

Clary snapped back to reality when Jace Herondale cleared his throat, obviously amused again at the small redhead in front of him. "Balios has been getting exercised, but he isn't very agreeable to any of my riders. He only has eyes for his master, I've been told." _And I can see why._

"Well, I will be back tomorrow to ride him. I feel terrible about leaving him to such neglect." Clary sighed and stepped away from Balios with one final stroke. "I should get back to the castle. Father will wonder what is taking so long." _And you are making me so nervous I could jump out of my own skin._

"I look forward to it, Princess." There was no sarcasm in his voice this time.

Turning to walk away, Clary stopped looked over her shoulder, "Mr. Herondale? How did you know I was the Princess?"

"I was told the Princess was the most beautiful creature in Idris." Pushing away from the post, Jace turned his back and walked the opposite way of Clary, towards his quarters next to the stables.

Clary looked after him until he was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews! I have a pretty good outline/timeline of where I want the story to go so I'm not trying to rush the relationships. I want to build them up and make them solid. Let me know what you think and if you have any guesses about the Jace/Sebastian issue.**

 **FYI: The story is currently rated T and I think it will be staying that way for a while. However, I have some plans and it may require a changing of the rating in the future. If that happens, I will forewarn you so you can decide whether or not to continue with the story. (I don't write smutty smut though so no worries there.)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Clary tried not to fidget as she listened to her piano teacher play at the grand oak piano that had once belonged to her mother. It had been a long day and her eyes were beginning to droop. Normally, Clary wouldn't have cared one bit if she needed a mid-afternoon nap. However, she had promised Balios a ride around the ground and that is exactly what she intended to do.

You could never break a promise. Especially to a horse.

As soon as her lesson was over, Clary hurried up the stone steps to her chambers. She was almost finished changing into riding gear when Isabelle knocked their special knock on her door and peeked in, her eyes dark and wide. "Princess Clarissa? You have a visitor in the entrance hall. Mr. Sebastian Verlac."

Clary's heart stuttered for a moment before she was able to respond, "Uhm, are you sure he isn't here to see my father?"

"I'm certain. He asked your father permission to escort you around the grounds. Become better _acquainted_." Isabelle lifted her eyebrows suggestively before pushing the flustered Clary in front of her vanity for a quick makeover.

"I was supposed to ride Balios this afternoon! I already told the trainer I would be there." Clary pouted at Isabelle in the mirror. She really didn't want to have to change again, either.

"Oooh, so you've seen the trainer? Isn't he handsome? Personality-wise he could use some work but he is much nicer to look at then some of the other help around here."

Clary remembered those gold eyes more vividly than she did anything else about last night. "He's okay, I suppose. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian took Clary's small arm as they strolled through the gardens and along the pathways of the castle. Clary found herself enjoying his company as he talked about his childhood and his love for his little sister, whom reminded him of Clary.

"She's very petite but fiery as you would imagine any dragon being." Sebastian laughed and looked down at Clary. "Pity you don't have any siblings. I'm sure you're father would have loved a son."

Ouch. Clary didn't see that one coming. "I'm sure he would have."

Sebastian continued, unable to hear the hurt in Clary's voice, "I hear you have our old horse trainer." Sebastian's eyes were glaring off at the horse stables, where a halo of gold could be seen shoveling manure into a barrel. Clary's heart fluttered, but she couldn't imagine why.

"I didn't know he used to work for you." Clary and Sebastian sat down on a stone bench, keeping a friendly distance, and continued staring at the stables. She hoped her tone implied she wanted to know more. She hated prying outright. She'd been told it was unladylike.

"We had quite a few disagreements over the course of his employment. He has a problem with authority." Sebastian's eyes turned even darker when he spoke about the trainer. Suddenly, they didn't seem as charming as they had last night.

"I should be getting back, Mr. Verlac. I've got another tutor coming around four this evening."

"Of course! I should have been more attentive to the time." Offering her his arm, they walked back to the entryway. His eyes melted back into their usual dark chocolate color and after a kiss on the hand and a promise of another walk soon, Sebastian was gone. Clary barely waited till he was out of sight before rushing to change into her riding gear.

Clary tried not to remember the way Mr. Herondale had called her beautiful as she looked at herself in the mirror before heading back down to the stables. She had always been told she looked like her mother but she never believed it. But now, seeing that her eyes were a little greener with excitement, maybe she could believe it…just a little bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jace watched as Sebastian Verlac and Princess Clarissa walked away from the bench they had been perched on moments ago. Just the sight of Sebastian made his skin crawl. Could the princess really not feel the bad energy that guy gave off?

Shaking his head, Jace continued shoveling the old hay and manure into the wooden barrel. It was dirty work, but it kept him strong and busy. Not to mention he loved training the four-legged beasts behind the stall doors. It was one of the only things he felt passionate about.

Jace lost himself in his thoughts and was startled when he finally noticed the tiny redhead he had been watching earlier had appeared in front of him, dressed in riding gear and ready to go. He stared at her as she looked up at him with her green eyes. Her cheeks were flushed red and she was panting. Obviously, she had been trying to run away from Sebastian.

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"Is Balios ready for me to ride?" Clary was looking at Jace as if he had two heads. He had been staring.

 _Damn it,_ Jace thought. _Scare the shit out of her one day and stare like an idiot the next._

"Uh, yeah. I got him ready this morning." Casting aside the shovel, Jace lead Clary to the stall where Balios waited, rather impatiently. Jace stood aside and with a low bow, let Clary take the lead. It was her hardheaded horse, after all.

He watched with careful eyes, as Clary and Balios got ready for their ride. He hadn't been able to bond with Balios like the others and it made him uneasy. What hell it would be if Balios injured the Princess. He'd be out of this job quicker than the last one.

"Would you help me up, Mr. Herondale?" There she was, watching him stare again.

"As you wish, Princess." Jace hesitated as he brought over the stool to Balios. The princess was small and would need more than the two-step stool.

"I don't seem to have a ladder laying around anywhere. How do you propose to get on Balios?" Clary scoffed at his question, trying not to get too flustered. His golden eyes were laughing at her and his smirk making a reappearance on his perfect lips.

"I will stand on the stool and I'll simply need you to boost me up, like this," Clary took Jace's thin, long hands in hers and rested them on her waist. She got on the stool and waited. "Now, lift. I'm really not that heavy."

Jace hesitated for only second before lifting her. She grabbed the neck of the black beast and swung herself over the horse in the most graceful, unladylike way Jace could have expected.

"See? You're stronger than you look." And with that, Clary and Balios shot out of the barn, a blur of red and black.

He wasn't able to see the flush that had crept onto her face, but neither was she able to see his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clary could still feel where Jace had his hands wrapped around her waist as she trotted Balios back into the barn. She shouldn't have been so forward, but something about him made her want nothing more than to get closer to him.

Clary and Balios were both windswept but happier than they had been in weeks. With no sign of the trainer, Clary leapt down as gracefully as possible and led Balios back to his keep. After some oats and a rub-down, Clary left Balios in his stall and wandered to the other horses. Some of them she had seen before and some were newly acquired by her father.

It wasn't until she wandered outside that she finally saw the trainer, nestled at the root of a tree with a paper in his hand. His brow was furrowed and his lip was stuck between his teeth. Clary was unsure of whether or not she should approach him. She quickly decided not to and was about to go on her way when he looked up and saw her. Jumping to his feet, he tucked the paper into his back pocket and sauntered over.

Clary had never thought that a way a gentleman walked could be considered attractive before. But she was beginning to doubt that assumption. She embraced the opportunity to watch Mr. Herondale without being considered rude.

He wore a loose white shirt today, the leather strings loosened at the neck to show just a glimpse of his golden chest. His pants were of similar material, but brown. His shoes dirty but without the usual holes many servants worked into them. His face was perfect, if not still slightly upset by whatever he had been reading.

"I've never seen Balios so attentive to a rider before." She noticed his chipped tooth as he spoke. It was on his sharp k9 and she couldn't imagine that such an imperfection could add to someone's looks, but she once again doubted herself.

"We grew up together. It's as natural as breathing for both of us." Clary smiled at Jace, making his breath catch for just a moment before he recovered.

"I saw Mr. Verlac earlier. Is he a friend of yours?" Jace asked as innocently as he could. Innocent and Jace never really go together but the Princess didn't know him and he doubted she was bright enough to read into it.

Clary stared at him wonderingly. She had never had a servant (besides Isabelle, of course) take any interest in whether or not she had friends. It was most definitely out of line, but hell if she didn't want to know what happened between them…

"Just as of this morning." Clary didn't feel like mentioning that her father wanted to marry her off to him for his own greedy reasons. "He is very nice, especially compared to many other gentlemen around here."

"I wouldn't get too close to Sebastian, Princess. He has a dark side that not many people see." His eyes searched her face as he spoke, "I would hate for you to get dragged into it."

Clary's breath caught. That wasn't what she was expecting. What kind of dark side could Sebastian have? And why would Mr. Herondale care about her well-being? She has known him less than a day!

"Are you going to elaborate on that?" Clary tried to keep her voice cool, but she wanted nothing more than to demand more information.

"Not now." Jace's glance towards the castle caused Clary to look over her shoulder. Her father and his guidance team were making their way towards the stables. "Tomorrow night. I'll meet you by the statue of Ithuriel in the west garden after dinner."

With that, Clary nodded and turned on her heels, hurrying back to the castle to avoid her father and to find Isabelle.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you for the reviews Let me know what you think about this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clary slept restlessly the night after her ride with Balios. She caught herself daydreaming instead of sleeping. And she never, ever daydreamed.

Especially about the horse trainer rescuing you from a run away horse. And the way that their arms probably felt as they picked you up to carry you back to the castle, worry in their golden eyes…

When Clary woke after a fitful night, she couldn't shake the knot that had formed in her chest. It was part worry and part excitement. Her father would be furious if he caught her sneaking off at night. But she also couldn't help but look forward to seeing Mr. Herondale again.

Her tutors made the day even longer. Her only reprieve before dinner was an hour where she was supposed to read a book of her choosing to "quiet her mind". Her tutor insisted it helped with overall daily functioning and today she didn't argue. She grabbed a random book off the library shelf and made her way back to her chambers.

There were two doors besides the entry door into her room. The door in the left wall led to her closet, where dresses upon dresses were stored. On the right wall was an open entryway that led to a small, circular room with two chairs, a fireplace, full bookshelves and little knick-knacks Clary had picked up along the way. Most importantly though, there was a large window that looked over the grounds where the stable was.

Positioning herself on the ledge of the window, Clary tried to look non-chalant as she searched for her horse trainer. The grounds were mostly empty except for a few servants landscaping in the gardens and picking up brush. Clary had almost resigned to sitting back in the chair when a blonde head caught her eye.

It was too pale of a blonde though, and while the figure could be the same height as Mr. Herondale, he was much too bulky. This figure was none other than Sebastian Verlac.

Clary worried when she realized whom it was. Was she supposed to see him today? Father would be furious if she stood him up, even by accident.

 _No_ , she realized after a moment of watching him, _he's heading for the stables._

Not thinking about her "quiet time" or the fact that she could do nothing to stop two grown men from fighting, Clary took off towards the stables.

She was breathless and slightly embarrassed by the time she reached the stables. The help had looked almost terrified as she ran past them like the devil was on her heels. Slowing down, Clary listened for sounds of a struggle or argument. She heard neither as she approached the entry, just the sound of deep voices. Acting on impulse, Clary darted to the side of the entry and hid behind a barrel, listening closely.

"You can't order me around now. I don't work for you." Jace snarled at whom Clary could only assume was Sebastian.

"I told you when you were under my employment to go far enough away where I would never have to see your face again, Herondale." Sebastian's voice was cold. Nothing like what Clary had heard yesterday.

"It's not my fault you're courting the little redhead. I got as far away from you as I thought I would need and you show up here,"

Clary held her breath. _The little redhead? How rude. "_ I don't want to see you anymore than you want to see me, Verlac."

"Leave then. I'm done with this game. You leave me to my pleasures and I'll let you live. Stay here and I can't guarantee anything."

"Leave? I just got here. And I'm rather enjoying it." Clary could tell Jace was smiling now, "I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Especially if you keep courting the Princess."

With that, Sebastian let out what Clary could only describe as a roar. Immediately following the inhuman sounds was the sound of a tussle, flesh-hitting flesh. Clary stood frozen for only a second before barging into the entryway.

"HEY!"

Jace and Sebastian flew apart immediately. Sebastian regained his composure the quickest, running his hands through his hair before bowing. "Princess, I did not know you were near."

"I suppose not, or else I expect you two would have waited to beat each other." Clary's eyes darted to Jace, whose lip was split and bleeding. While Sebastian had no blood on him, he was favoring his right ribcage.

"We were just settling an old score, Princess. Nothing to worry about." Sebastian smiled, turning his back to Jace and approaching Clary.

"I will see you later this week." His eyes were cold once again as he bent down and kissed her hand. This time, his lips made her skin crawl. "Don't mention this to your father, Clarissa. I would hate for him to think none of us could behave ourselves together."

With a final look over his shoulder, Sebastian left Clary and Jace alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought I wouldn't see you until tonight." Jace continued about his work as if he hadn't just been threatened and hit by someone bigger than him.

"I saw Sebastian from my window. I didn't have a good feeling about it." Clary blurted out her explanation without thinking about how Jace would analyze it.

"So, you had been standing outside for a while?" His voice held no tone at all.

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt."

"There is no point in meeting tonight then? Since you manage to find things out on your own?" Jace looked up at her, his tongue darting out to taste the blood on his lip.

Clary wanted nothing more than to touch his lip herself.

"Of course we can still meet. I don't know anything more than I did earlier and I try not to make eavesdropping a regular habit. I hear it's rude."

"If you wish," Jace sighed. Clary's anxiety at the thought of their meeting being canceled ebbed away. Replaced by a new feeling.

"You don't treat me like the other help does. They're all so formal," Clary wondered if she should stop blabbering now, but it was too late, "except for my friend, Izzy. Is there a reason for it, Mr. Herondale?" _Oh please, please let it be a good reason._

"Call me Jace, Princess. And no, there is no particular reason except I find it tiring to always be on my best behavior." He ran a hand through his gold hair, making it stick up at odd angles.

"Would you like me to be better behaved?" Jace turned his golden eyes to Clary. "I don't want your father sacking me for being too personal with his only daughter." Jace was smirking again, though there was a serious note to his voice. If she really wanted him to be more formal, he would be, no matter how tiresome he thinks it is.

"It's refreshing to have another friend around here." Clary smiled, making Jace catch his breath. Though she was small and delicate, Jace couldn't help but find her attractive. There was something in her innocence that drew him to her. Despite that innocence, she also had a spark of fire in her that he doubted many got to see.

"I look forward to seeing you later, Jace." Curtseying, Clary turned and walked back to the castle. The feeling of Jace's name on her lips making her smile all the way across the grounds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The roast that Isabelle brought up to Clary for dinner was dry. Not that she would have been able to eat it anyways. Her stomach was full of butterflies.

"It is kind of nice when you're father is in the middle of business negotiations. It means I can steal the fresh food from you instead of waiting for scraps and leftovers in the kitchen." Isabelle started in on Clary's roast.

When her father and his guidance were in the middle of a possible acquirement or business deal, she was asked to eat in her chambers so her presence was not a distraction at dinner.

"Isabelle, you know I always save food for you and your brothers." Clary rolled her eyes at Isabelle's over dramatization.

"Are you nervous about meeting Jace?" Isabelle stood and looked out the window towards the stables, ignoring Clary. "I hear he's been hanging around in the kitchens with Aline before dinner."

Isabelle looked completely delighted by the news. There was nothing better than scandal in the castle to get her excited.

"Aline? The fairy-looking girl?" Clary feigned innocent interest.

"Oh yes. I hope she doesn't catch you tonight. I'd hate to have to fight her off of you." Isabelle pretended to punch the air in front of her.

"I doubt I will have to worry about that. Blondes just don't work well with other blondes." Isabelle laughed at Clary's conviction.

"Well, you know what they say about redheads and blondes." Wiggling her eyebrows, she flounced off to find Clary a dark dress to sneak around the gardens in.

When Clary finally made it down to the statue, her heart was fluttering with nerves not only at the worry of being caught, but also the idea of speaking to Jace.

And Isabelle never did tell her what people said about blondes and redheads.

Jace appeared moment's later, face flushed and lips swollen. His hair looked as disheveled as ever and his shirt was askew.

Apparently, Clary was wrong about the blondes on blonde's thing. A sharp jolt of jealousy shot through her heart. _Damn it._

"Good evening, my Princess," Jace bowed dramatically, reaching out to take Clary's hand and kissing it lightly. The shock that went up her arm and into her entire body caused her to gasp and snatch her hand back.

"Why so formal now, Jace?" Clary kept the waver out of her voice. She had never had a brush of lips against her hand feel so personal. "Call me Clary."

"And how will the other help feel when they see me being so intimate with their Princess?" Jace's eyes were locked on hers, "Calling you Clary may make me feel like being even less formal than before."

"When it is just the two of us, I see no problem with it."

They stood there, looking at each other through the darkness. Confident gold meeting curious green.

"Well, should we get this meeting started?" Turning away, Jace sat down on the other side of Ithuriel, facing away from the castle. There would be no prying eyes tonight.

Clary followed hesitantly, sitting next to Jace. He didn't wait for her response to his question before taking a deep breath and beginning his story:

"Last year I was hired by the Verlacs to train their new horses. They had been acquired by some out-of-luck farmers and had no idea how to be ridden. I started work immediately. I didn't see much of anyone besides Sebastian and sometimes his little sister. He would come check on the horses' progress and we were becoming friends." Jace's hands fiddled with a large ring on his right hand she had never noticed before. It was too dark to see any details but it looked expensive.

"When it got to be too rainy to train the horses, I would go up into the loft and carve. I was working on a wooden jewelry box that week. Sebastian must have assumed that I was in my cabin."

Clary could feel her hands clenched tightly. This story was taking a dark turn, she could feel it.

"I heard them before I saw them. Sebastian and a girl. They were laughing as they ran in from the rain. It looked like they had been on a picnic. I thought about calling out but there was something that stopped me. I recognized the girls voice as she spoke. I looked through the floorboards and saw them together, on top of their picnic blanket. They were undressing each other." Jace paused, looking at Clary like he was unsure whether he should continue.

"Don't stop now! I can only imagine who it must have been…" Clary felt horrified for Jace. Who would want to be witness to someone else's extremely personal relations? For Jace to be so upset it must have been someone he didn't expect. A servant or a married woman…

"It was Adele. His sister."

Clary's hands flew to her mouth. She couldn't think of a single thing to say or do except stare at Jace in horror.

"I didn't know what to do so I turned away and stayed as quiet as possible. When they finally left, I tried to sneak back to my cabin. Sebastian saw me. I'm sure you can guess the rest."

"I never would have imagined…" Clary rested her hands in her lap, turning her body to face Jace, who was watching her carefully. Their knees almost touched. "How old is she?"

"Fifteen at the time, sixteen by now."

"I may be sick, Jace."

"I'm telling you this because I don't want you to get wrapped up in this twisted game he has going on. He courts you now, but I doubt his sister will ever really leave his side. Every night he goes home to her and it would be a shame if you had to as well."

"I'm assuming that I can tell no one?"

"You would be assuming right." Jace lifted his hand, smoothing a stray curl behind Clary's ear, almost absentmindedly.

"My father wants me to marry Sebastian. He already has the plans laid out." Clary tried not to let Jace's touch distract her from the problem they were now facing: She might be forced to marry an incestuous bastard.

"Surely your father wouldn't make you marry someone you didn't like." Jace looked stunned, as if the idea of her father forcing marriage on her was alien to him, "You may be his only heir but there is still something to be said for the love a father has for his child."

"You don't know my father then. If he wants me to marry Sebastian, I will have almost no say in it. There are not many other prospects." Clary was trying to hold back tears. There was no way she could imagine marrying Sebastian now. Not when she knew his secret.

Jace didn't know where it came from, but a fierce need to protect this delicate creature in front of him rose in his chest. If she didn't want to marry Sebastian, she wouldn't have to. The thought of him touching her with his vile hands made Jace clench his jaw in anger.

"There are always other options, Clary. We will find out what they are."

Clary had never liked the sound of her name so much before.

"How will we do that? I must be married by my eighteenth birthday." Clary stood up and began pacing anxiously. "We may be new friends, Jace, but I cannot ask you to risk your job and safety to help me. We barely know each other."

Jace spoke without thinking, "I don't consider it a risk if it involves you."

 _Jesus, Herondale. Keep it together._

Clary looked up sharply at Jace. "Would you do the same for Aline? If she was in my position?"

 _Why on earth would I ask that?!_ Clary felt like smacking herself upside the head but stopped. No need to make herself look any crazier.

"Aline?" Jace raised his eyebrows in surprise. "She's just a friend."

"Do you kiss all your friends, then?" Clary's voice was sharper than she meant for it to be and she felt her cheeks burning in response. She was glad it was dark out, although she wondered if he could feel the heat from where he was.

"Just the ones who aren't Princesses. They're off limits to poor, dirty servants." Jace stood up slowly and came to stand in front of her. He was close enough that she could feel the heat radiate from his chest. Their size difference had her tilting her neck to look at him.

"You don't look all that dirty to me," Clary quipped, feeling reckless. She had never kissed a boy, or even wanted to. But there was something about the way that Jace bit his injured lip…

"You don't know what you're asking for, Princess." Jace played with the red hair falling across Clary's shoulder. "Kissing me would be one of the biggest mistakes you ever made."

With that, Jace pressed a lingering kiss to Clary's forehead and turned towards his cabin. It wasn't until he was almost out of sight that Clary realized she was still holding her breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's getting a little warm in here, isn't it? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two days since Clary had met Jace in the garden.

Two days since she found out that Sebastian Verlac was romantic with his own sister.

Two days since Jace had kissed her on the forehead.

It felt like weeks though.

Clary was currently listening to her father drone on and on about politics at the dinner table. Her mother would have been appalled, but Clary set there resolutely, feigning interest.

"Clarissa? Did you hear me?" King Morgenstern was looking at Clary expectantly, if not a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry father, I've got a dreadful headache." It was always her excuse.

"I asked you how you and Sebastian have been getting along. I got notice he would be here tomorrow evening to talk trade in the market. I thought we would invite him here to dinner." Valentine smiled widely, "The two love birds need to get better acquainted."

Holding back a shudder of disgust, Clary nodded at her father and tried to listen to the rest of his chatter until dinner was removed from the table and Clary was excused to her own devices.

Letting her feet carry her, Clary made her way to the stables. She had been avoiding Jace since the other night. There were so many confusing emotions swirling around in Clary's head that she felt like she couldn't think straight.

Princesses are not supposed to fraternize with the help, much less care for them in a way that was meant for romance. She shouldn't worry about the other help he saw everyday and the jealous spark in her chest at the thought. She should worry about a way to get away from Sebastian, without Jace's help. She couldn't let him risk his life.

Or risk her heart becoming less and less her own while she spent more time with him. Because she knew that is exactly what would happen.

By the time Clary had wandered into the stables, she was in her own world. She looked up quickly when she realized where she was already and tried not to gasp at the sight before her.

Jace had a lovely blonde girl pinned up against an unused stable door. Every inch of their bodies seemed to be touching. His lips glided along her exposed neck, her head thrust back in what clary could only imagine was pleasure.

Is this how Jace felt when Sebastian wandered into the barn with his then-unknown female companion? Clary flushed in humiliation at walking in at such a terrible time, but she couldn't make her feet move to leave.

With nimble fingers, Jace untied the top of Aline's neckline and the material fell down, exposing more smooth flesh. As his lips trailed lower, seeking out the newly uncovered skin, Aline moaned deep in her throat and grabbed Jace's hair. He continued his ministrations, sliding a leg in between her own, eliciting another moan from Aline-

Clary turned on her heels and ran. She didn't run to the castle, though. She had to be by herself. There was no way she could make it to her chambers without being seen and questioned.

 _Heartbreak. Is that what this pain is?_

Clary had never been in love so she had no idea. How could she be in love with someone she had interacted with so few times?

 _No,_ she thought, _this isn't heartbreak. This is disappointment._

Had she not been dreaming of Jace? Making up scenarios in her head that were completely irrational? This is what she got for being drawn to the idea of the forbidden. There was never a chance for her and Jace. This was just reality slapping her in the face.

Clary had slowed down as she reached the garden that sat at the back of the castle. The sun was setting and all the servants were eating their own supper. Clary found her favorite spot under a small trellis where green ivy grew over it. Except for the small entrance, it was completely secluded. While clary could walk in it, a taller person would have to bend over.

Her mother had her faithful servant, Luke, build this for her when she was a small child. They had so many great memories in here that it still took her breath away with the sudden ache for her mother.

"You could have at least waited until I was finished. You spooked Aline and she took off as fast as you."

Clary jumped at the sound of his voice. She couldn't see him, but his voice came from the entry. She didn't respond.

"Clary? Can I come in?" She'd never heard his voice sound so sincere before. But, this was her special place. Should she really let him in? He may make it a place she hates when he tells her how in love with Aline he is.

"If you would like to." Clary smacked her forehead silently; _well that's not what I meant to say at all._

Jace had to crawl in on his knees. He was almost too tall and as soon as he was inside, he collapsed onto his back at her right side. He was breathing heavy.

"You're very fast, even for a girl."

"Thank you." Clary replied shortly. She was having trouble looking at him directly so she kept her eyes trained on a very interesting ivy leaf to her left.

"Do you care to tell me what you were doing at the stables?" Jace lifted an eyebrow as he gazed at Clary.

"What I was doing at the stables?" Clary repeated indignantly, looking at him now. "They house my horse! I haven't seen him in days."

"Too busy letting Sebastian court you?" Jace asked, a sharp edge to his voice.

"You know that's not true."

"Well, you haven't been to see me since I told you about him. I thought we were going to figure something out, together," Jace huffed. It was cool now that the sun had set and Clary felt more confortable the darker it got in her alcove. It was easier to be mad at him when she couldn't see his beauty so clearly.

"I already told you I don't need your help. Its an unnecessary risk."

"Then what have you come up with so far, Princess?" Clary was starting to realize that the term princess usually sounded like an insult coming from his lips.

"I will ask Simon Lewis to begin courting me." Clary hadn't realized that was her plan until this very moment.

"Simon Lewis?"

"Yes, Simon Lewis. He is kind and has no siblings so there is no need for worry there. Hopefully my father will be pleased with what he can offer." Clary was back to looking at the leaf.

"You like Simon, then?" Jace sat up, his head almost brushing the top of the trellis. He reached out a hand and grabbed Clary's chin, turning it gently until her green eyes found his when she wouldn't answer him.

"I will learn to." Clary couldn't keep the tremble out of her voice. _You can learn to do anything if you try hard enough._

"That's not fair, Clary. You shouldn't have to learn how to love someone." Jace had never hated someone he had never even met so much in his life.

"Not all of us can be as lucky as you, Jace."

"Lucky? How am I lucky?" _He really does sound confused_ , she thought.

"Aline. You cannot tell me that such a display is not warranted out of love or something very close to it."

Jace sighed, searching Clary's face. "You have no idea what you have done to me, Clary."

"How could I have done anything to you?" Clary wondered at the breech of topic. "We barely know each other!"

"Exactly. We barely know each other and yet I think about you all the time. Every flash of red makes my heart pound with the hope its you," He looked angrily at Clary, as though it was her fault he made her this way, which she guessed it was, even though it had been unintentional.

"We cannot be together and that is what makes this thing more desirable," Jace stated exactly what Clary had been thinking earlier, yet when he said it, her heart clenched. "It is all based on attraction and the appeal of the forbidden, like Romeo and Juliet."

"Maybe that is what attracted Sebastian to his sister." Clary couldn't help but laugh at the look of disgust that passed over Jace's face when she spoke. Sobering up, Clary responded, "I'm sure you're right. Its all because it is off-limits."

"Wait, so are you telling me you feel the same way?" Jace looked surprised.

"Yes, Jace. I feel the same way." Her face flushed again. Damn her pale complexion. "I haven't been to see you because I've been confused. I didn't know what I was feeling but now that you've said it…I don't feel like it is so crazy anymore."

Clary hadn't even noticed that she was biting her lip until Jace gently used his thumb to release it from between her teeth. She caught her breath at the intimate touch, but could do nothing to stop herself from getting caught in the gold pool of Jace's eyes as he leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes when he did, just a breath away from her lips. He had hadn't even touched her lips yet and she already felt like she would combust.

The first touch of his lips to her was light as a feather. However, the reaction in both of them created a fire. The next brush was harder and Clary's heart felt like exploding. She had never kissed a boy before, but this didn't seem as messy or awkward as she thought it would be.

The imposition of his tongue inside her mouth caused her to give a surprised gasp. Pulling away, Jace looked at her wonderingly. "Have you never kissed a boy before, Clary?" His eyes danced, even in the dark.

"N-no, I haven't." Clary had her fingers to her lips, as if in awe at what they could do.

Jace suppressed a groan. There was that damn innocence again that drove him crazy. Aline may have been more beautiful in the traditional sense, but Clary drove him crazy in the best way possible.

"Just relax." Jace cooed, putting his hand to her cheek and leaning close again. "It starts to come more naturally after some practice."

With that, their lips joined again and when his tongue made its reappearance, Clary met it with her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow."

That was all Clary could say as Jace released her from his hold and she managed to untangle her hands from his hair. It had been so much softer than she thought it would be.

"I get that a lot." Jace pulled his knees to his chest, shifting uncomfortably. _Must be the hard ground,_ Clary thought.

"Well, that's good to know," Clary responded to his cockiness dryly. "Jace why did that happen? If all these feelings were created because we are forbidden from each other, it should have faded on its own, right?"

"I wanted to know what you tasted like, Princess." The heat curled in Clary's body when he spoke. "While the forbidden may have created it, there were still some curiosities that needed to be remedied before we go back to just being friends."

"We are still friends then? Even if we can no longer kiss each other?"

"How else am I going to help keep Sebastian away?"

"My father told me that he would be here tomorrow, for dinner."

"Then I will make sure to be around, just in case you need me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clary told Isabelle about Jace that night. When she had gotten back to her chambers, Isabelle was fretting around, wondering if she should go to the King about Clary's late night absence.

It was hard to divert questions when Isabelle so could obviously see the swollen lips and ridiculous smile Clary sported. Isabelle's first instinct had been Sebastian, which made the shock of learning it was Jace so much more satisfying for Clary to see.

"Jace?!" Clary clamped her hand over Isabelle's mouth.

"Yes, Jace. We just did it to make sure that this fascination ended." Clary released Izzy, "He seems to like Aline, anyways."

"Oh, Clary. That isn't how this works at all." Isabelle collapsed backwards onto the large bed. "Both of you have the totally wrong idea. Just because it's forbidden doesn't mean the feelings aren't real. You have never been in love so it's hard for you to understand these feelings. And Jace is a man," Isabelle shrugged as if this explained everything.

"I feel better now, though." It was true, Clary felt light on her feet and her lips still tingled.

"Will you feel that way tomorrow when you see Aline doing to Jace what you just did?"

"It doesn't matter, Izzy." The light feeling was leaving Clary, making her sink onto the bed next to Isabelle. "It will never happen."

Isabelle grabbed Clary's hand in a rare moment of physical affection for the dark-haired girl. "If it is meant to be, it will be."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jace couldn't stand the thought of Sebastian near Clary. Which is what brought him to the kitchens the following evening. He was out of sight while the kitchen staff served the meal, but as soon as they shuffled back into the kitchens to start preparing dinner for the help, Jace snuck into the stone corridor that connected the kitchen to the dining room. He wouldn't be able to see the occupants of the dining room, but he listened intently as their voices echoed down the corridor to him.

It was rather boring as they talked about trade and business that Jace didn't care about. He only heard Clary's small voice when the servers asked if she wanted another helping.

"Well, the sun is still out, Clarissa. You and Sebastian should take a walk outside. I'm sure you two would like some time alone."

"Of course, father."

With that, Jace heard the scraping of chairs as they pushed back from the table and made their way to the front of the castle.

 _Shit,_ Jace thought. _How am I going to keep an eye on them without being seen?_

Thinking quickly, Jace bolted to the garden where he had followed Clarissa the night before. Getting down on his hands and knees, Jace crawled into the small space covered with ivy for the second time, keeping his fingers crossed that Clary would bring Sebastian over here.

A few moments later, Jace relaxed as he heard footsteps on the ground. He hadn't gotten on his hands and knees for no reason, after all.

"Clarissa, I hope that you enjoy my company as much as I enjoy yours." Jace wanted to gag.

"Of course, Sebastian."

"You don't seem as animated as the last time we were together. I hope that the incident in the stables hasn't put you on edge." His voice held no sharp edge to it, but Jace could only imagine what his eyes looked like.

"Of course not. I have just been thinking…" Jace could sense the hesitance in Clary's voice and it took everything in his power not to run out and steal her away.

"…At the ball, I danced with Simon Lewis and I very much enjoyed his company. I hope you can understand that I would want to explore other suitors as well. I don't take marriage lightly and I am only looking out for both of our happiness."

Jace held his breath as the silence grew longer and longer after Clary's obviously rehearsed speech. After what seemed like hours, Sebastian laughed, surprising Jace and most likely Clary as well.

"Simon Lewis? Well, if you found his company agreeable I cannot deny you the pleasure of getting to know him." Sebastian's voice was cheerful. "However, I can promise you that you will be mine, Clarissa. Lewis won't be able to make you even close to as happy as I can."

"Are you a fortune teller now, Mr. Verlac?" Clary's voice was teasing.

"No, Princess. I'm just extremely confident in my abilities." And with that, Jace heard a gasp that he knew all too well. A gasp that he had heard himself yesterday evening and again as he tried to sleep. A gasp that made him ache all over.

And in this case, a gasp that made him want to murder Sebastian with his bare hands. He just knew that the ugly piece of shit was kissing Clary.

"You're a good kisser, Princess," Sebastian practically growled, "If we keep this up, you will be even better."

"I'm sure." Clary was breathless. _Did she actually enjoy that?_

"I think we should head back, Mr. Verlac. I have some readings to do before my tutor comes tomorrow."

"Of course. We will continue this at a later date."

With that they were gone and Jace was left to wrestle with his raging emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

After Sebastian's visit, Clary could do nothing but go to her room and try to immerse herself in a book. It was the only way she could think to distract herself from the sick feeling in her stomach.

Sebastian had kissed her. It felt like she always imagined a first kiss would feel: sloppy, weird, and awkward.

However, her true first kiss had been the exact opposite. It was perfect. And a servant had given it to her. Someone she would never be able to be with.

 _What am I going to do now?_ Clary's mind was racing and a book would do nothing to calm it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning dawned brightly. Clary had minimal sleep, so she was quite grumpy when Isabelle knocked quietly and entered her chambers with news from her father.

"He's been invited to go on a hunting party up north," Isabelle's eyes were bright with excitement. "He is leaving as soon as his and his men's horses are ready!"

"Okaaayyyy….." Clary couldn't see why this was so exciting for the other girl, although her brain wasn't working very well yet.

"Princess! The only horse left in the stables in yours! He is making Jace a man-servant in the castle since he is taking so many of his own on this trip."

"Oh!" Clary sat up in bed, realization dawning on her, "But that means he will be in the castle for days!"

"That's why I was so excited." Isabelle said as she rolled her eyes at Clary. "Imagine all the time you can spend together. No father to worry about catching you two together."

"Isabelle, there is not going to be any more kissing. It is a terrible idea." Clary rolled out of bed and made her way to her reading room, where the window showed only fog outside. She didn't know if it made her feel better or worse to know that the weather matched her mood.

"Clary, if that kiss was as amazing as you said it was, there is going to be more kissing. You just wait and see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clary dressed carefully, conscious that she wouldn't be seeing any tutors today. The weather had kept them away and for that she was grateful. It was a chilly day outside and all she wanted to do was curl up in front of the fireplace in her room and read a book.

Isabelle was waiting for her when she finished, ready to do her hair. Despite her protests, Isabelle managed to get her red locks into an elaborate up-do and her neck and collarbone were now exposed to the elements.

"I'll be back up with your breakfast shortly!" With that, Isabelle flew out of the room, not listening to Clary's protests. With father gone, she didn't mind eating in the dining room or kitchen.

It wasn't until she was curled on her velvet sofa in front of the fire with a sketchbook that she heard a knock in the door. It wasn't Isabelle's knock though. It was a light rap on the door but it made her heart stop.

Rising to her stocking feet, Clary hesitantly opened the heavy wooden door to reveal Jace, bearing a tray full of assorted pastries, fruit and coffee. She squeaked in surprise, causing Jace's lip to twitch in amusement.

"Your majesty, Isabelle asked me to bring this up. She was needed in the store room."

"Aren't you a little out of your element?" Clary decided that pretending to not know of his new assignment was the easiest route to go.

"Your father asked me to stay in the castle to take care of things while him and his man-servants are off killing helpless creatures for sport," Jace responded quickly, bending slightly the waist. "Is there somewhere the princess would like me to put this? Or does she prefer to eat in the hallway?"

"You can bring it to my reading room." Clary sidestepped quickly, letting Jace into her personal space as she pointed towards the entryway to her favorite room. He was wearing another white shirt with dark brown pants. Once again, his shoes looked new. The cooler weather seemed to add a flush to his cheeks, but he wore no coat.

Jace held all the grace that a manservant is expected to have, and then some. It wasn't until he was gazing at her with his golden eyes that she realized that she was staring. And he didn't look very pleased about it.

"Princess, if there isn't anything else you need…?" Jace bowed.

"Are we once again back to formalities, Jace?" Clary was surprised by his bow and didn't like the anxious feeling creeping up in her chest.

"I'm having trouble with my temper today, Clary. It's best if I just resume my normal duties."

""Why on earth would you be having trouble with your temper on a day like today? You've been moved into the castle and don't have to be out in the cold with all the horse manure." Clary was honestly bewildered by his attitude.

"It has nothing to do with my temporary assignment," Jace's jaw was clenched, "It has everything to do with Sebastian and his disgusting lips all over you."

"Oh!" Clary's face flushed, once again being shocked this morning by an unexpected revelation. "Jace, how did you know he kissed me?"

"I told you I wouldn't let you alone with him." This time it was Jace's turn to flush as he was caught in the act of spying.

Turning towards the window, Clary let the coolness of the glass wash over her red face before speaking, "It was terrible, but it happened. And I let him know that I would be asking for Simon's company. He was just trying to impress me."

"And did it work?"

"I don't know, Jace. Why don't you tell me since you had such a wonderful view," Clary's temper was spiking as she turned once again to face Jace.

Jace didn't look scared by the fire in his companion's eyes though. If anything it took his breath away and made his heart beat a little faster. Stepping closer to the Princess, Jace waited to respond until they were mere inches from each other and Clary shivered from the stone pressed against her back.

"The only thing that I know about that kiss is that it made me want nothing more than to beat in that pricks face," Jace stepped even closer, looking down at Clary as she unconsciously bit her lip. "And then kiss yours until you forgot his name."

Clary saw the kiss coming and yet the spark when their lips touched still took her by surprise and Jace moaned deep in his throat when she gasped. Their tongues danced as he pressed his hard body against her small frame. Their lips never parted even as he nimbly worked at the clips in her hair until it fell down over her shoulders.

Clary broke away to breathe out of necessity and Jace took the opportunity to explore the pale skin on her neck. He skimmed his lips from her ear to the base of her neck and Clary moaned, clenching her hands in his hair. She had never really understood animal instinct up until this point. But the way that her body was responding to this beautiful creature was completely out of her control. And she didn't mind it one bit.

"Clary, how do you do this to me?" Jace returned to look her face, putting his hands on either side of it and breathing deeply, "You are the last person that I should be with right now, and I can't imagine having to stay away."

"What are we going to do?" Clary didn't even try to hide the emotion in her voice. "We will never be able to be together. If father found out he would have you killed and I would be married off to the highest bidder."

"You're royalty. If we left, they wouldn't stop looking until they found us. And I don't know why you would want to leave all this," Jace swept his hand around her room, towards all of her trinkets, books and comfortable bed. " I would not be able to provide what you have here. I don't want you to forget that I'm a stable boy and will amount to nothing more than that."

"I spent all last night thinking about you, Jace." Clary grabbed his arm and squeezed it with her hand, trying to get across how strongly she felt about him. "When Sebastian kissed me, all I could think about was how wrong it felt, and how I wished it was you. I may not have kissed very many men, but I know what I felt. Can you say the same?"

"I haven't kissed very many men either, Clary."

"Jace! You have kissed many women, I can tell. Tell me that what we have is different and I will believe you. Tell me that it's not and I'll believe that as well. What we do next is based on your answer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm back. Classes this semester were tough and took up a lot of my time. However, I promise to get more chapters out during winter break and next semester will be more low maintenance (hopefully) so the story will continue, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I had a question about the time period setting for this story and I can't give a super specific answer, but I would say I'm basing it off of the late medieval period, 1500-1600. I'll let your imagination go wild and decide for yourself though. You could even go with the 1700-1800's if you wanted. All up to you and your favorite time period!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jace sat in front of the fire in his temporary quarters while staying in the castle. The room was much smaller than Clary's, but better than the quarters the servants shared. He had gotten lucky that there were no more beds available.

His mind couldn't stop racing in circles around the conversation he had with Clary earlier. She had called him out on his womanizing ways and asked him to speak about his emotions. He had never been in that position before and he choked.

He had kissed her forehead and left.

He had been honest. He couldn't offer her what she was born into, at least not anymore. Once upon a time he could have promised her the type of life she was used to. Not anymore. He had left that behind for the sake of his own life. Now he shoveled horse shit and had to bow to others at least four times a day.

It probably didn't matter anymore anyways. He couldn't think of a woman he had ever met that would want to see his face after walking away from such a great declaration. It took everything for him not to think of the way her face had probably fallen in disappointment and shock as he walked away.

Or quite possibly the way it had reddened in anger. Either way, he was screwed and he knew it.

The price on his head was high and it hadn't gone away yet. The people looking for him were persistent. The only way to get the priced removed was to turn himself in or kill the man that had put it on him.

He had never considered turning himself in. He wasn't that type of man. He would run for the rest of his life before being put behind bars or killed. And the murder part, well that had always been an option. The man who wanted him dead was heavily guarded and very skilled. He learned to hard way that it is nearly impossible to get close to him.

The more Jace thought about it, the more he wished that he had told Clary all of this. Maybe it would have let her down easier. Maybe she would have understood and let their relationship stop at friendship.

The more he thought about it, the more confused he became. So he finally gave up and took a pull from his glass of ale. It wasn't long until he was slumped over on his couch, fire slowly dying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clary didn't linger long on the loss of Jace from her chambers that morning. She could tell that he didn't know what to say. Besides, hadn't he said enough when he had so extravagantly swept his arm around the room, essentially declaring he wasn't good enough for her?

No, she wasn't going to let his self-loathing change her mind. Sure, she had asked for him to make a decision, but she wasn't actually going to let him change her mind for her. She wasn't some weak-minded female that would so easily give up.

Instead, she called for Isabelle and the two of them began sorting through all of the things that she had collected over the years: trinkets from shops where she had been allowed to visit, books that had been given to her as gifts from strangers. The only items that she wanted left in her room were the ones her mother had given her and her jewels, which she anticipated she might need in the future. And her bed, which she couldn't so easily give up when there was nobody around to carry it but her and Isabelle.

Isabelle asked few questions. Clary insisted that she take whatever she thought her and her brothers would like. After Isabelle had picked out what they needed, she called up more maids to pilfer through her belongings. Soon, most of the items were gone. She carefully packed up the leftovers and took them down to the storage room herself.

She would show Jace that she didn't need all the amenities he thought she did. She could live as barebones as she liked.

She ate dinner that night by herself. She had gone down to the kitchens and told the staff that she only wanted what they would be eating. Needn't they waste an extravagant meal on her. Once the food was ready, she fetched it herself. She even had a bit of ale on the side, even though her father would have disapproved.

She had told Isabelle days ago that she wanted nothing more than to live away from the castle, where she could be herself. And she was going to do everything in her power to make that dream come true. Only now, she knew that she could only be her true self with someone else there. Someone who was a practically a stranger, but made her feel more alive than ever.

Jace was going with her. And there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear that the Princess cleaned out her chambers last night?" Aline whispered to the heavy, cheerful cook as they stood over the cutting block in the kitchen.

"Aye, I did. I even got a few books and vases out of it."

Aline huffed, "Well I missed all the fun while I was sorting out the library. The one time that I have library duty and I miss out."

"You also missed her coming to the kitchens to get her own food. Poor lass. I don't know what's gotten into her. Maybe she's preparing to leave when she marries? Mr. Verlac has been quite interested…." Cook kept on talking, Aline listening only half-heartedly. She had been sure that she just saw a flash of gold leave the kitchen doorway.

Jace had, in fact, been on his way to get some breakfast when he had heard the princess's name and stopped. He once again resumed his bad habit of eavesdropping and couldn't stop his legs from bolting up the castle stairs to Clary's quarters when he heard what Clary had been up to.

Was she planning on leaving now? Had he really hurt her that badly that she was running off?

He hesitated only for a second before knocking on the wooden door lightly. He was about to knock again when Clary opened the door slowly, her eyes were sleepy and her red hair was mussed. The robe that she had hastily put on was hanging off her bare shoulder, revealing a tiny smidgen of freckles that Jace found incredibly appealing and hard not to focus on.

"Jace. What are you doing here?" Clary rubbed her eyes and tried not to yawn, even though she was more awake at the sight of him than she had been stumbling to the door.

"I wanted to apologize for leaving so suddenly yesterday." Jace sounded sincere, but his eyes roamed the chambers behind her, assessing the emptiness and creating a knot in his chest.

He swallowed before continuing, focusing his eyes back on her green ones, "I hope you understand why I couldn't answer you. There is too much at risk."

"I know the risk and I know that right now you aren't willing to take it." Clary opened the door wider, glancing around the corridor, "Come in before someone hears us. This would be considered most improper."

Jace immediately entered and began to pace around the room, looking at almost empty shelves. "Why have you given away your possessions?"

"I am trying to prove to someone that I can live without material objects to be happy." Fixing her robe, Clary sat down on her bed, bringing her legs up and crossing them. "There is no better way to prove yourself than dedication to a goal."

She looked so proud of herself that Jace could only stare in surprise.

Recovering, Jace approached Clary, his eyes burning, "And what happens when that someone finally sees that you are not materialistic?"

"They will take me away from this place. And save me from a life of unhappiness."

"Where will they take you when they have nowhere safe to go? Where there are people beyond the castle grounds who want them dead?!" Jace couldn't help raising his voice, glancing towards the door when he finished, afraid he had attracted attention from passing servants.

"Dead?" Clary looked shocked at his outburst. "Who wants you dead, Jace?"

"If I take you away, your father will want me dead. And there are others who have wanted me dead for a time now." Jace could see the fear in Clary's eyes as he continued to speak, "I have made mistakes that have cost me everything I've owned. Men are searching for me, wanting nothing more than all the gold that is currently sitting on my head. Do you not think they would take your head as well if we were caught together? Or worse, keep you for their own amusement. These men have no honor."

"We can go far enough away that they will never be able to find us. Or we can pay the price on your head ourselves and make it go away." Clary had jumped off the bed, pacing in front of the fire.

"You don't even know why I'm wanted. I could be a murderer or a rapist for all you know!" Jace thought for sure his declaration would scare her off of him for good.

"Are you?" Clary stopped pacing and approached him carefully, as if he was a wild animal.

"No, of course not." Jace slid down the stonewall behind him, completely exhausted and out of things to say to this hardheaded creature. "Clary, I can't be responsible for your life. I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to you because of me."

"I am not your responsibility. I can take care of myself. I just want you to come with me," Clary sat down in front of him, ignoring the cold floor, "I am going to think of a plan and I'm going to get out of here. I just want you to go with me."

"You don't know me."

"I know how I feel with you. I know I can't marry Sebastian, or Simon. I know I can't live with my father anymore. I know that you can't be happy on the run."

"Don't you want to know who's after me? Why they are after me?"

"If you're ready to tell me, then I would like nothing more than to know. It will make it easier for me to come up with a plan."

Jace sighed, he wasn't sure he was ready to tell his story yet. It wasn't that long ago that he didn't even want to hear it himself.

"I will tell you tomorrow night. I've got to gather a few items from my quarters that will help tell my story better."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jace and Clary eventually moved to the sofa, where they warmed up their cold limbs. They were careful not to touch. Clary was suddenly very aware that she was wearing less than what was appropriate, but she also couldn't bring herself to put on a real gown. It felt so intimate.

"What is your favorite color?" Clary surprised Jace with her question but he answered quickly.

"Green. What is yours?"

"Gold. What is your favorite time of the day?"

"Nighttime. What is your favorite animal?"

And so their question game continued until lunch, when Jace had to go back to his castle duties and Clary had to meet her French tutor in the library. It had been an emotional morning but Clary and Jace had a better understanding of each others likes and dislikes and not just what their bodies felt like crushed together.

The short kiss Jace pressed to her lips before leaving lingered for the rest of the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clary saw Jace the next day quite frequently. He was there when she grabbed her breakfast from the kitchen. He was fixing a mantle in the hall as she made her way to the library. And she was sure she saw a blonde head lingering by the door as she tried very poorly to play the piano. Music wasn't her strong suite and it made her face flush to know that he had heard her terrible rendition.

Clary preferred to use her hands to create tangible images and stories. So when she was allowed free time that afternoon and couldn't find Isabelle or Jace in her immediate vicinity, Clary grabbed a canvas, set up her paints and began to free herself.

It flowed from her fingertips easily and it was as if she didn't even have to think about what she was doing. Jace's face swam into focus as easily as she could see her own in a mirror. The beautiful face that gave off its own light was surrounded by darkness that she was starting to think is stored deep inside him.

Only when she paints, it shows itself right behind him, waiting to catch up.

When she finished, she was exhausted. It had taken hours and dinnertime was close. She quickly set the painting behind the chair in her reading area, careful of the still wet paint, and rushed to wash up before heading down to the kitchens.

Isabelle had been absent most of the day, citing busy work that Cook had passed down to her. However, she was most happy to take a break with Clary during dinner. They each grabbed a plate and Clary even snuck a bottle of her father's cheap wine that he never drank and headed up to Clary's room.

Not sure she should tell Isabelle about Jace's past, Clary simply filled in Isabelle on the general scheme to get her out of the castle.

"WHAT?!" Isabelle practically choked on her wine as she looked up at her friend sitting next to her, "Run away? That's the most romantic, crazy thing I've ever heard of anywhere but my novels."

"It is the only way that I can think to be happy."

"And Jace is just going along with it? He is fine giving up his post and possibly becoming a wanted man all for you?"

"Well, when you put it like that it makes me sound incredibly selfish." Clary felt the knot in her chest again. Was she being selfish asking Jace to go on the run with her? Especially now that he finally found somewhere he could be safe?

Of course, Isabelle didn't know that Jace was already on the run. And that he didn't want her to end up with Sebastian as much as she didn't want to.

"I didn't mean to, Clary. I just can't even imagine how angry the King will be when he finds out his only daughter and heir ran away with the horse trainer."

"He will be furious. Or we will be glad to be rid of me and get another redhead to pose in my place as he has threatened before when I wasn't exactly complacent."

"But you are better known now. Many of the eligible suitors know your face. He would have to find someone to go along with his scheme. I don't know how easy or cheap that would be."

"I have no doubt my father will figure out something."

"Well, lets brainstorm a few places you can go. And what you should take! You'll only be able to carry a small bag, you know…" And with that prompt, Isabelle rattled on and on with possibilities, leaving Clary to think about how she could feel her cheeks reddening as the wine made its way through her body. She felt lighter than usual and the prospect of her father chasing her and Jace across the lands didn't feel as scary as it did yesterday. As a mater of fact, Isabelle had some good ideas…

She would have to remember to tell Jace about them when she saw him tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Jace carefully packed the bottom of his wooden toolbox with the items he thought would best help Clary understand the tale that he would be telling her tonight. He wanted to use the toolbox as a guise in case any of the servants saw him skirting around to Clary's. He didn't need anyone poking around knowing that they were friends.

Friends. Is that what they were?

Running away together after only a few stolen kisses didn't seem like a friendship. It seemed like something two people who were crazy in love would do. Jace didn't love the princess though. No, love didn't come that easily to him. He liked her. Jace didn't think that he had ever loved anyone other than his parents and doubted that he ever would.

He enjoyed her company. He wanted to touch her all over. And he honestly wanted to rip off any other mans hands who tried to touch her. He would run away with her if only to save her from a life of unhappiness and a way to spice up his. With Sebastian around, Jace wouldn't be able to stay in Idris long anyways.

She would be an enjoyable companion for however long their journey together lasted.

Before Jace realized it, he was at Clary's door. Most of the help had finished their dinner and were relishing in the few hours of peace they had before bed. He knocked lightly and was greeted by the sound of tinkling laughter.

Jace almost bolted when he realized that there was someone with Clary in her room. However, when Isabelle eased the door open, Jace relaxed. He knew that Isabelle was one of the only friends Clary had. It would make sense that she confided to her.

Before he could speak a word, Isabelle blew a kiss to Clary and flounced out of the doorway and down the hall. Not sparing Jace a glance. Jace almost got offended, but he decided to save it for another day. He wasn't altogether certain that Isabelle liked men anyways.

Jace entered the room and shut the door behind him, looking up to see Clary waiting patiently for him on the sofa. Her cheeks flushed from the fire. Or perhaps the empty bottle of wine on the table.

"Well, I see that we've been enjoying ourselves today," Jace said with a mock-stern voice, slowly walking towards the sofa.

"Isabelle drank most of the wine. She knows I can't do more than a glass without losing my head." Clary's smile was contagious as she spoke and Jace had to look away to stop from getting swept up in it.

"Do you still want to hear my story? I'll remind you again it's not pleasant." Jace fingered the toolbox latch, almost hoping she would back out. One look at her though, and he knew she was still set on learning the story.

"Oh, you can't get out of it that easy, Herondale." Clary scooted closer to him, "Start whenever you're ready, I promise not to interrupt."

"As you wish, Princess." Jace smoothed a rogue red hair away from her face before beginning, "It was two summers ago, right before my father passed away…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jace Wayland paced outside of his fathers chambers, anxiously awaiting for the doctor to emerge. His father could be heard coughing inside, and it ripped through Jace's chest like it was his own.

After what seemed like an eternity, a skinny man with a red face and a full head of hair emerged, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Mr. Wayland?" His eyes lingered on Jace, assessing how this news would affect him. The young man was skinnier than the last time he had been here, and the hollows under his eyes reflected the long nights he had had.

"Yes?" Jace stared impatiently at the man. "How is he? He seemed to be doing better last night before this cold blew in."

"I fear, young man, that often times with this kind of sickness, things get better before they get worse. Be glad that you had the time with him that you did these past few weeks. I don't think you will have many more." The doctor bowed his head as he spoke. Jace's face betrayed his disbelief.

"There must be something we can do. We have money for medicine and nurses. Can't they help?"

"They can help only to keep him comfortable at this time." The doctor patted the young man on the shoulder and took his leave.

Jace could think of nothing to do but go sit by his father and wait for the inevitable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His father grew weak fast, but he always had enough energy to tell his only son about the proper way to rule as the Duke of Blackthorn. It was nothing that Jace hadn't heard already, but he let his father speak.

It was another cold day when his father left him. And it was a colder day still when Hodge Starkweather dropped by to offer his condolences.

"Son, your father was a good man and I know that he was proud of you." Hodge had already dipped into Jace's good stash of liquor, and Jace was slowly sipping on his. He didn't entirely trust Hodge even though his father had.

Although he loved his father, he knew he wasn't the best judge of character. Jace was glad he got that trait from his mother.

"Thank you, Hodge. I hope that I can do him proud as Duke."

"Well, that's also why I'm here. There has been talk in the kingdom about you. Everyone thinks you will be a great Duke, but there are some worries from the King…" Hodge let the sentence hang as he slowly pet the beady eyed black bird on his shoulder.

There was only the sound of the wind as Jace waited for Hodge to continue.

"Are you going to make me beg, Starkweather, or will you just spit it out already?" Jace set his glass down, making Hodge jump.

"You are a single man living in this big house with only your servants. Most of them women. You have had short lived liaisons with women of questionable background, one of which claims to be with your child." Hodge grabbed his stomach as he said this, making Jace turn his lip up at the mans ignorance.

"How many more people do I have to tell the child is not mine?" Jace got up and began pacing. "Illiana and I were never intimate in a way that would produce a child, I made sure of that. The girl is an idiot," Jace stopped pacing and stood by the fire, watching the flames dance and reminiscing on the days before his father was sick, when he actually had time to be with a woman.

Hodge poured another glass of amber liquid, "She will not give up, and the relationship was obvious to all who saw you. As someone who advised your father and now advises you, I would recommend keeping the woman as a show of good faith. Otherwise, this position may be ripped from your hands."

"Father the child of an idiot and a liar? Are you serious?"

"This is a big manor, Jace. You don't even need to see her or the child. Just keep her. The King is unhappy with the situation and doesn't want it reflecting negatively on him. You know he likes his toys just as much as the next man, but he is discreet and wants his men to be too."

"I have to think about it." Jace left Hodge in the room and asked the pretty maid outside to tend to Hodge's guest room. He went to his room and stared at the fire for a long time.

In the morning, Hodge was gone and Jace sent his runner to town to find Illiana and bring her to him. She would need nothing from her home as he would provide her with everything she needed to be happy here.

He had spent the night tossing and turning, wondering what his father would want him to do. In the end, he knew his father would want him to continue his legacy as Duke of York.

Illiana arrived quickly. Her stomach was beginning to round and he couldn't help but glance at it as she spoke to him about her joy at being there. She was still as pretty as he remembered with her dark hair and eyes. She was also still as dumb and naive.

"Illiana," Jace interrupted her in the middle of her sentence about a nursery, "the child is not mine. I'm sure you know that. However, you played your cards well and now you will live here with it for the rest of your life." Jace spoke with no inflection, making his expression as indifferent as possible.

"We will be married tomorrow at noon. There is a dress upstairs." With that, Jace left her standing clutching her belly.

He missed the smile that flitted across her face as he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We never got to the ceremony." Jace looked at Clary for the first time since beginning his story. Her face had been passively neutral, even when he mentioned being a Duke for the kingdom north of her own. And even when he admitted his past relations.

"What happened?" Clary asked, her eyes wide at this point.

"She came up to my chambers that night. She wore only a nightdress. I had a friend up there with me and when she snuck in and saw me with her, she screamed as though I had murdered her mother." Jace shook his head at the memory. He felt that stab of guilt in his chest again.

"She ran out of the room and fell down the stairs in her haste. Nobody knew until the next morning, when it was too late. I woke to the screams of a maid and knew something was wrong. We called for the doctor and her family."

"That's terrible, Jace." Clary took his large, slender hand in her small one and squeezed gently. "It wasn't your fault though, you must know that."

"It doesn't matter, Clary. I brought her there and I exposed her to something so heartbreaking to her that she wanted to get away as quickly as possible." Jace pulled his hand away, not feeling worthy of sympathy.

"It spiraled out of control quickly. It wasn't until I was charged with her murder that I realized what had happened. Hodge quickly took my position in the manor and I was left in jail. I escaped during a storm when the guards were occupied with some prostitutes that had been brought in by a good friend of mine to distract them. I went back to the manor and was able to only take a few things before leaving. I wanted to kill Hodge for his betrayal at the trial, but he had men everywhere and I was almost caught." Jace opened his toolbox.

He pulled out a golden ring with 'JW' inscribed in beautiful workmanship and handed it to her. "That ring was given to me by my father on my 18th birthday."

He then pulled out a small locket, shaped into a heart. "This was my mothers. She passed away when I was eight. She used to wear that necklace every day."

Clary felt the smoothness of the locket and gently touched the edges, easing it open when she found the clasp. Inside was a small painting of a smiling blonde haired boy with golden eyes. The other side held a picture of a man that looked almost exactly like Jace does now.

"And this, dear Princess, is the feather from Hodge's bird that I will one day hunt and make a meat pie out of." He smiled as he said this, wanting to lighten up the mood. Clary laid the ring and necklace down gently on her lab and took the feather, running it through her fingers.

"Is that all?" Clary asked innocently, looking up at Jace.

"Is that all?" Jace scoffed, " I just told you I'm the convicted murdered of a pregnant woman and an escapee from prison and that's all you have to say?"

"I believe you though, Jace!" Clary handed back the feather and other trinkets. She stood up, walked to her bed where she retrieved a woven blanket and sat back down, covering her legs against the chill. Fire or not, she wasn't as warm as she was earlier.

"I may not have known you that long, but I don't think you are a killer. Maybe a womanizer, but not a killer." She fiddled with the blanket as she spoke. "I still want to go away from here with you. And now that I know what you are running from, I no longer feel selfish for making you go with me. You can not stay here much longer."

"And why is that?"

"The King of York is coming soon." Clary watched him closely as she said this. She can only imagine the panic he would feel at learning this information. However, Jace did not react. Instead, he smiled at her.

"The King will not recognize me covered in horse shit, Princess. He has only seen me dressed in fine clothing."

"You don't know that! What if you are made to come into the castle? You will have to bathe and he will surely see you then." Her logic was clear, but Jace's head was not. Her shoulder was showing again and those little freckles were distracting him. He had seen and tasted much more of a woman than her shoulder in the past, but he knew Clary would be so much sweeter than the others.

"Hello? Jace?" Clary waved her hand in his face, bringing him back to her green eyes. "Did you hear me? He will be coming back with my father at the end of this week."

"Mmmmm. I heard you."

Jace obviously hadn't heard her.

"There's a spider crawling up your face."

"Mmmmm."

"Jace. I'm serious. If we are going to do this we need to plan." Following his eyesight, Clary quickly pulled her blanket up to her chin. Effectively snapping him back to reality.

"I think you should reflect on this overnight at least, Clary. No matter how attractive I may be, you will be going on the run with a murderer."

"I can go on the run with a Duke falsely accused of murder, or I can stay here and marry a vile man and be under my fathers thumb until his last day," Clary snapped. She already knew she didn't want to be in Idris anymore. She wouldn't stop trying to leave until she was successful or died.

"We will need to leave tomorrow." Jace hoped the prospect of a day to get ready would deter her.

"Perfect. I'll need to start packing then."

"You won't be able to take Isabelle."

"Isabelle would never leave her family."

"We will have to stay in abandoned cabins or makeshift shelter. No heater to keep you warm at night."

"I run hot anyways."

"Our first stop will be to change our appearance. You will need to acquire peasant clothes and shoes. And probably a hat to cover your bright head of hair."

"Peasant clothes are probably more comfortable anyways."

"This is serious, Clary. We can never come back."

"Sounds perfect to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Just to clarify, Jace Herondale is the name that Jace has been going by. In the last chapter, when he used Wayland, it was revealing his true identity. He wouldn't use his real name if he were running. In all honesty, he probably shouldn't even use the same first name but that is just too complicated for me to keep up with. Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There hadn't been much sleep for Clary that night. After Jace left with little more than a wave, Clary sat staring at the fire for what could have been hours. Jace's story left her with an ache in her chest. His whole world had been turned upside down with a single misstep (literally). And now he was here in her life.

Was it selfish that she felt a twinge of gratitude for that?

Of course, the death of a young girl and unborn baby were terrible. However, after she had her mind wrapped around that aspect, she wondered at how Jace could have been in that predicament in the first place.

She knew of the intimacy between a man and a woman, but had never experienced it. And here Jace was, having experienced it a seemingly large amount of times. It made her feel childish.

She was no fool, she knew what made that poor girl scream and run to her death. Jace had been in bed with a 'friend'. The thought of his blonde head close to the head of a probably beautiful girl made her flush with heat.

And what had he meant about not being able to be the father of that girls child? What kind of acts could be done in bed without being able to cause a child? Her naivety floored even herself and she made a mental note to ask Isabelle about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jace woke with dawn and immediately began making a kettle of coffee and stoking the fire in his small chimney. As he waited for the room and the coffee to warm up, Jace began to pack a small satchel of his belongings.

He had nicked a dark piece of cloth from the storage closet in the castle last night and made a satchel out of it. He learned the hard way that a bright white bag would attract attention in the woods. Better to blend in as much as possible. He slowly picked out the few items he had and packed them carefully. He hadn't come here with much and he wasn't leaving with much.

Well, unless you don't count the tiny redhead.

Jace felt his stomach flip at the thought of Clary. Only a few more hours until they make their getaway. _If she doesn't chicken out_. Jace still had his doubts but he was getting excited.

If anything, Clary would be a distraction for him and the people they run into on the road. A young couple, down on their luck but looking for a place to call home. It wasn't uncommon and people wouldn't suspect as much as they would a lone man or woman.

With the coffee ready, Jace sat down and began to plan their route.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clary packed a small satchel that Isabelle had brought her. She was waiting to change into the meek outfit Isabelle had also bought. It would look entirely too strange if she tried to ride a horse away in a peasant outfit.

She made sure she had plenty of money and some treasured jewels. Her favorite book, a cloth to clean up with, and a small knife also filled the bag. Her warmest blanket was on her bed, waiting to be folded onto the back of the horse in the guise of a picnic blanket. She could think of nothing else to bring that wouldn't weigh them down.

Isabelle entered her room from the reading area and scowled.

"What am I going to do when you're gone, Clary?" She threw herself on the bed in a dramatic fashion. "I know I've been encouraging, but seeing all your stuff ready to go is hitting me right in the gut."

"When I find myself settled somewhere, I will send for you and your brothers. You can say you are seeking employment closer to family and leave."

"The King will suspect." Isabelle was now sitting up though, intrigued at the idea of running away.

"Not if we wait a while. Make sure that the King knows you are upset with me for leaving. Then he will think you dislike me. He wouldn't think that you would leave."

"Will you send me a letter when you reach your destination?" Isabelle's eyes were worried, but there was hope in her voice as she asked the question.

"Of course! I will write to you as your Uncle Edward, small farmer with the need for workers to get my farm going." Clary bounced onto the bed and grabbed her best friends hand.

"Isabelle, I have a question to ask you before I leave…" Clary's face was red before she even began to articulate the question. "How can a woman be with a man but not have the possibility of becoming pregnant?"

"Oh! Why would you ask that?" Isabelle was shocked that her innocent friend would be curious about such a thing. Was she thinking of doing it herself?

Clary began to explain what Jace had said about the woman who claimed to be with his child. She didn't want Isabelle to know too much, for her own safety, but she had to explain herself.

After she finished, Isabelle laughed. She was looking forward to watching Clary's face as she explained all the ways it was possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was mid afternoon when Clary made it to the stables. One of the male servants toted a large picnic basket for her and she carried her blanket. Her face was red. It had been hard to say goodbye to Isabelle.

"Princess, are you ready for your afternoon ride?" Jace appeared from a dark stall. He looked beautiful in the slated light from the sun breaking through the open door.

He kept up pretenses and did a slight bow. The male servant dutifully handed over the basket to Jace.

"Princess, shall I meet you back here after your ride?"

"No, thank you. Jace can bring the basket back up to the kitchen when he return."

The servant bowed excused himself.

It was almost too easy.

Clary tried not to let her nerves get the best of her as Jace saddled Balios. He had already saddled the horse he would ride. It was a beautiful brown steed with watchful eyes, Fienze.

"The basket will have to stay until we make it off the grounds. " Jace finished with Balios and walked to Clary, who was shaking where she stood.

"It isn't too late to change your mind."

"I can't. Let's just get this show on the road."

With that sentiment, Jace helped Clary onto her horse and swung up onto his own. The basket was secure behind him. Without a look back, Jace and Clary headed out of the stables.

Clary followed Jace, making sure to keep close behind him. Balios wasn't used to not being in the lead, so she continually reassured him as they rode. They fell into a swift trot and didn't stop for what seemed like hours. Jace never wavered, his posture alert. Clary was slowly drooping. She wasn't used to riding for so long without a break.

"Jace?" Clary called. He slowed his horse and waited for her to catch up. When they were side by side, she got her first glance at him since they had left. His eyes were light, excited.

"We must keep riding until nightfall. I have a place in mind for us to stay the night. And you must change your clothes." He looked her up and down, almost dismayed at her fancy riding clothes.

"How much longer until nightfall?" She tried not to whine but knew she didn't succeed when Jace rolled his eyes.

"If I tell you, it will only make it seem longer." He took off again.

They only stopped one more time, to water and rest the horses. The talk was minimal and it seemed Jace was avoiding her, focused on the task at hand.

As they continued their ride, the sun began to get low and Clary's mind couldn't help but wander to Isabelle and their conversation that morning. There was so much she hadn't known. And she had a feeling that she was still quite blind in the subject of sex.

"Keep up, Princess. We don't have much time." Their pace quickened. Within minutes, they were stopped at an elaborate gate. It confused Clary. Very seldom do you find a gate in the middle of thick woods. Jace seemed unperturbed as he dismounted and approached the gate. With a deliberate tap on top of one of the gateposts, part of the gate popped open from an unseen lock.

With a low bow, Jace gestured for Clary to enter. She did so slowly, waiting for Jace on the other side.

Jace put the gate back in place and they continued on their way. They passed a large manor, made with beautiful brown stone. It wasn't in the best of shape, but the chimney was smoking and the smell emitting from it made Clary's stomach clench. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

They continued past the house, staying in the shadows. Clary had so many questions but she dared not break the silence yet. It wasn't long until they stopped again, this time in front of a small stone cabin. It could have been the exact replica of the manor if not for its size.

Jace was already off his horse, extending his hand to Clary. It was warm even in the cold chill of the night and when it touched her waist, she felt it through the cloth. Her feet hit the ground and she turned into him.

She wasn't sure what had possessed her to get so close, and she was about to turn away, when Jace's hand caught her wrist and pulled her closer. His hands went to her waist. Hers rested against his chest. She could feel him breathing. Slow and even.

She looked up at him. His eyes were dark now, and his lips slightly parted. She licked hers instinctively, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips against hers again. It had been too long and she wondered if he felt the same. As if reading her mind, he bent down to her, touching her lips with his. A hand cupped the back of her head, moving them even closer. She moaned at the feeling of his body against hers.

"Jace?!"

Clary jumped away from Jace as an unknown voice traveled over them.

"Is that you?"

Jace's eyes never left Clary as he answered, "Yes, May, it's me."

Clary turned towards the small cabin and took in the sight of an elderly woman, standing in the doorway as light shone through. "Come in, child. You both need to get warmed up."

"I will be in as soon as the horses are settled." Jace's thumb skimmed Clary's cheek before he grabbed both horse's reigns and let them to a stable behind the cabin.

Clary looked after him until he was gone. She then turned her attention to the woman in the cabin and slowly walked towards her; unsure of whom she was but feeling safe as her kind smile followed her.

"You must be Jace's friend." The older woman gently took Clary's hand and let her into the cabin. It was one room and cozy. The wood floors was scattered with colorful rugs and furniture was scattered throughout. There were two armchairs, a bookshelf with plenty of books, a small bed and some pots and pans for cooking. A simmering pot of what looked like stew set on the fire.

The woman let go of Clary and quickly went to take the stew off the flame.

"Come, come, get some food."

Clary went quickly to the woman, who offered her a bowl of the food and a hearty chunk of bread. Clary tried to mind her manners as much as she could, but she couldn't remember ever being this hungry. There was always food aplenty in the castle.

"Jace sent word yesterday that you two would be arriving today. I've never been so grateful for messenger pigeons. I can't stand birds." The woman laughed and Clary smiled. She still wasn't sure quite who this woman was.

She must have seen the confusion on Clary's face. "My name is Beatrice. I was a friend of Jace's father."

Things began to click into place for Clary. This woman was a friend, someone who Jace trusted to house them.

"I'm Clarissa, but please call me Clary."

The woman just smiled and nodded. Clary didn't know if she knew who she was, but she hoped for her own sake she didn't.

Jace entered the cabin, immediately making his way to Beatrice and embracing her. After a moment, she settled him down with food just as she had Clary. Without missing a beat, Jace began to fill her in on their travels.

They would be staying here for only one night before moving early the next morning. They needed to get as far north as possible. If they could make it to the ocean, they could leave on a ship and the King would have no way of knowing where they went or have any power to bring them back.

"When do you think they will notice Clary is missing?" So the woman did know who she was.

"Tomorrow morning at the earliest. Clary gave orders to her servants to come in late tomorrow so she could uninterrupted time to herself."

Clary had finished eating and was focused on the fire. She had told Isabelle to alert the other staff of her disappearance around noontime tomorrow. She didn't want Izzy to be suspect to anything.

"Where are the horses, Jace?" Clary was suddenly worried about Balios. She wouldn't have been able to leave him behind, but she also knew he would be easily recognizable.

"Beatrice's husband has a hillside stable, literally. It's built into the side of a large hill next to the manor. You have to walk around the backside of the hill to see the horses. It's ingenious, really. It keeps itself warm in the winter and cool in the summer."

"My husband was an innovative man, always looking for new ideas and inventions." She smiled warmly as she said this. "He passed away years ago, but I think of him often."

Clary didn't know how to respond so she kept quiet. After a few moments, the woman stood abruptly. "I should leave you two alone to get settled in. I will send one of the staff if something, or someone, comes up. I feel that you will be safe tonight, though."

With a squeeze of Jace's hand, she left the two alone.

Jace followed her and slid the padlock on the door.

They were alone again.

"I brought the basket in, perhaps it would be a good idea for you to get changed. We can burn the dress tonight."

"Of course." Clary made her way to the basket, where her peasant clothes were hidden away. She retrieved them and turned back to Jace, ready to ask him to leave. However, she found his back was already turned away, facing the fire.

Clary was modest, and yet she got a twinge of excitement in her stomach when she realized she would be almost naked in the same room as Jace. She began to slip off her riding boots, keeping a close eye on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
